I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for receiving data at a wireless device in an idle mode.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) in a wireless communication system may operate in one of several modes, such as “active” and “idle”, at any given moment. In the active mode, the wireless device may actively exchange data with one or more base stations in the system, e.g., for a voice and/or data call. In the idle mode, the wireless device may monitor a paging channel for messages applicable to the device. Such messages may include page messages that alert the wireless device to the presence of an incoming call and overhead messages that carry system and other information for the device.
In the idle mode, the wireless device continues to consume power to sustain circuitry used to process the paging channel. The wireless device may be portable and powered by an internal battery. Power consumption by the wireless device in the idle mode decreases the available battery power, which then shortens the standby time between battery recharges and the talk time when a call is placed or received. Therefore, it is highly desirable to minimize power consumption in the idle mode in order to increase battery life.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to operate in a power efficient manner in the idle mode.